


Collision Course Magic

by akingman



Series: TFC X TRC [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingman/pseuds/akingman
Summary: The world seems much smaller when both good and evil forces collide. There is violence, death and sometimes a little bit of magic. Nine foxes and a group of rebel teens come together to form a bond much closer than they've had before.





	1. Friends? Is That What We Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Dumb Author speaking. I love both of these series and they are very close to my heart. I might not do all these characters justice but I promise I write them with nothing but love and adoration. Keep in mind these are just dumb ideas that came to mind and I doubt they resemble anything close to actual canon. 
> 
> I sincerely hope y'all enjoy these as much as I enjoyed thinking about them and then not writing them for months.
> 
> Thank you!

 

* * *

 

 

“How can you afford that car?”  
“Simple, I didn’t buy it.”  
“You do peg me as a thief.”  
“One word,” Andrew says, ignoring Ronan’s comment, “Abram.”

      Ronan understood. Partially because Ronan was always in the position of making and buying things for Parrish. Adam would not accept them and yet he had the gift to pluck things from his dreams.

  
“Any reason?” Ronan asked.

    He knew this conversation was going to end soon. Ronan only had three hours experience with talking to Andrew and could tell that idle conversation did not fit either of them.

      Ronan was surprised that Andrew even stood this close to him, rear pressed against the hood of his car with a cigarette half gone and six inches between them. Andrew seemed to consider the question if the intent look in his eyes said anything about it. They were outside Blue’s home while the rest of their friends were inside getting acquainted with each other. They took one look at each other and had decided that they were the outliers. Andrew had given Neil, or Abram as he called him, a short squeeze on the shoulder and Ronan had followed after him.

“He was the reason my old one got trashed,” Andrew offered and the corner of his lips lifted into a smirk for a few seconds before his face relaxed again.

    Andrew took a final drag of his cigarette and stumped it out with his foot. When Ronan went to leave he noticed Andrew taking out another stick and lighting it. This conversation was not over. Ronan took slow drags of his own and kept his eyes on the dirt piled in front of his shoes. There were questions pooling around his tongue but he had to think about what he would ask if he wanted to keep Andrew talking. Something told him that Andrew rarely gave anyone the time of day.

“He looks a little beat up, worse for wear, who did it?” Ronan asked.

    It was too good of a question to dismiss even if it meant Andrew’s bored stare lingered on him in for too long. It was not his place to tell Neil’s story or share it with others but Ronan was making the eyes of someone who understood what it was like to see someone be beaten down. Whether or not it was Ronan or his boyfriend Parrish that was beaten down, Andrew had already offered a truth and this question was leading quickly to one of Ronan’s.

“Who beat you?” Andrew countered and watched Ronan’s lips twitch and settle into an unfriendly thin line.  
“Wasn’t me,” Ronan said and tipped his head towards the house. Parrish then.

“His father,” Ronan continued after pounding a fist against his chest to end his coughing fit. “He’s in jail now.”

    Ronan waited a beat of silence and when he figured Andrew was not going to give him an answer, he turned to the house and watched Neil make his way out the front door with a lopsided smile on his face. Andrew followed his gaze and flipped Neil off, who in turn laughed and dug his hands into his pockets while he jogged over to meet them.

“Betsy is learning Tarot,” Neil explained in lieu of the crooked smile on his face. He took a spot next to Andrew but decided against leaning on Ronan’s expensive car.

    Andrew flicked the ashes from his second cigarette and studied Ronan’s quietness before he looked to Neil, “You and Parrish have a lot in common,” he said and looked back to study Ronan’s response.

    Ronan stared openly at Neil’s scars though they were covered upon layers of makeup. His scars were scabs in places where the skin refused to heal evenly.

“Not quite as bad,” he muttered more to himself than the pair. He squinted his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth after a moment.

    Neil took a cigarette and lit it but only took a drag to get the fire burning. He looked to Ronan and took inventory of his shaved head and tattoos and the way his shoulders were always squared to fight. He was a much taller than Andrew but he appeared younger and more mischievous. Somehow it seemed the world had been kind enough.

“We are all still standing here,” Neil said after flicking ashes of to the side. He gently rested against the hood of the car and looked at Andrew. “I suppose we won, and that’s all that matters.”

    Ronan looked between them and their hooded gaze and figured he’d intruded enough. He dipped his head and went back inside without checking to see if Andrew or Neil were following. Inside the older woman with the bee shaped barrette was laughing with Maura about something and drinking from a cup, probably one of Maura’s blends. Blue, Adam and Gansey were off the side having some argument and Ronan took a moment to survey the scene. Adam turned to the sound of the door closing and made his way to Ronan with a curious look and Ronan returned it with a look that said ‘I’ll tell you later’. He was pulled back into the group circle when the woman named Betsy started telling them about The Foxes.

    A few minutes later Ronan looked over his shoulder to see that both Neil and Andrew had come inside. Neil’s hair was disheveled and awkwardly smoothed down in places and he had a goofy smile on display whereas Andrew stood beside Betsy. Neil hovered closer to Ronan and Blue and kept sneaking glances at Adam until they sparked up a small conversation about college.

    This was something Ronan could get used to.


	2. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever seen magic?" Ronan asks.
> 
> Andrew scoffs. "Bullshit."
> 
> Ronan smiles.

* * *

 

 

“I’ve never-” Andrew starts and clutches the reins in his hands tighter. He glares over to where Ronan and Neil are watching him, “Why are _you_ not on a horse?”

    Neil shrugs his shoulders and resumes petting the mane of a black mare and keeping his focus on the field around them. They are not too far from the barn itself and after a few beers Ronan had asked Andrew if he had ever ridden a horse. Andrew had said something sarcastic and mean. Ronan laughed it off because he knew Andrew was all bark and Neil was five feet away if needed as a referee. Andrew and Ronan fight and most of it is over who can pettier. For Neil it was a nice distraction from his own conversations with Adam Parrish, which never ended well and often resorted in mutual silence until both of their partners came back.

    Ronan steadies a hand on the horse Andrew is riding to calm it and points at Andrew’s footing, Ronan found out the hard way that Andrew does not like physical touch unless it's Neil whose touching. He waits until the horse is settled and clicks his tongue.

“We’ll start with a trot since you have a damn death grip on the horse so we might as well skip the walking,” Ronan says and ducks away when Andrew kicks a leg out at him.

 

    Neil stays in one spot and watches Andrew, the horse and Ronan move around. Andrew has poor balance and height issues so it is hardly a surprise when half an hour later, Andrew grits his teeth and orders Neil to get him down from “the ugly beast”. Ronan, who made the beautiful damn horse himself scoffs at Andrew and throws himself over the saddle to take over.

“Adam should be back from the store,” he says but only looks at Neil when he says it, “I’m going to put her back,” he’s referring to the horse, “He might need some help setting up the blankets and movies.”

    Neil realizes the attention is because Ronan wants Andrew to himself. He looks to Andrew to see whether or not he wants to come with him or stay but Andrew is staring at Ronan. Neil waves a hand and leaves them to bring the horse back to the barn while he retraces his steps back to the house. Ronan’s car is parked out front and Adam is hauling bags of groceries out of the trunk.

“Hey, lend a hand?” Adam asks, raising his arms to show that he has three or four on each arm.

“Sure,” Neil says and picks two bags from the trunk and takes one from Adam.

    Neil follows Adam into the living room where things are much cleaner than their first visit when Adam had apologized about their mess. He had told Neil that Ronan often had bad nightmares and that he spent most nights on the couch with Adam. Neil didn't tell Adam that both he and Andrew have nightmares constantly. They pushed a coffee table aside and Adam brought out a few large blankets. One was placed on the floor and the other as a second layer with four or five pillows to cushion their bodies. Adam was pacing around the room looking for movies under the TV and between shelves as Neil stood by the heap on the floor.

“Come help pick,” Adam said looking up at Neil with a short smile, “They’ll be back soon, I promise.” He went back to pushing movies aside from their piles and knocking them around.

“Do you know what they’re doing?” Neil asked. Not because he was worried about Andrew’s safety, or Ronan’s, but that he wasn’t sure yet of Ronan’s ‘friendly’ intentions.

    Adam merely shrugged and threw a DVD case at Neil. The image was of a man with steel parts coming out of his fists, shirtless with wild hair like a lions. He looked at Neil’s confused expression and laughed.

“You’ve never seen wolverine?”

Neil simply stared at the case and frowned, “No, I haven’t. What is it even about? I would say wolves but I don’t understand why he has metal coming out of his hands. What does that have to do with wolves? Or is that just his name?”

    Adam looked at Neil with a brief perplexed expression and then dismissed Neil with a wave of his hand. He went back into the kitchen to fix the food while Neil was left to his own devices. He searches through the piles to find something that might interest them all since he had no taste for any of it, and found a couple that peaked his interest.

    The door opened ten minutes later and Neil went into the kitchen to greet Adam, Ronan and a very quiet Andrew. He walked over to Andrew and moved his arm out in front of Andrew’s gaze to make sure he could see the movement. He gently pressed two fingers to Andrew’s arm in question. Andrew shrugged him off and looked to the food instead and listened to Adam as he explained their meal choices. Neil had told Adam that Andrew would mostly eat ice cream this late at night so Adam had gotten him rainbow sherbet. Adam handed the ice cream to Andrew and Ronan retreated to the living room.

    A little after they had settled down they popped in the Wolverine movie per Neil’s request and the couples sat in pairs a few feet apart. There was a clear divide when it came to proximity but both couples were fine with being in their own spaces. While Adam spent the movie explaining things to Neil from a few feet away, Neil noticed Ronan sending glances Andrew’s way throughout the movie and Andrew ignoring him in favor of rubbing circles into Neil’s thigh and pretending to watch the movie.

    They went through a few movies of which a few were plausible while others uninteresting and Neil sat awake with Andrew lulling at his side. His eyes were droopy but his shoulders were tense. He was not going to fall asleep in unfamiliar waters. Neil looked to his other side and found Adam sleeping on Ronan’s shoulder while Ronan himself leaned against Adam as they slept together.

Neil looked to Andrew and finally asked the question he had been itching to know the answer to. He did not nudge Andrew in fear of spooking him and stared until Andrew stopped the circling of his thumb and looked back at Neil.

“What did you guys talk about?” He asked, simply because he was curious.

    What had made Andrew quiet? He was often quiet in the way that he observed people rather than interacting with them. His attention had been elsewhere all night if the sudden skinship wasn’t a dead giveaway. Andrew rarely showed affection in front of others.

Andrew looked at Neil for a moment and deadpanned, “Magic.”

    He turned back to the movie and pulled his hand back from Neil’s leg. Neil felt the warmth evaporate and he pulled the top blanket over his legs to make up for it. Neil stewed on the answer for a while and grew agitated to the point that Andrew dug a finger nail into Neil’s ankle to shake him from his thoughts. Half way through their third movie Andrew hooked his index finger with Neil’s and pulled him from the living room.

“Car,” he said pointedly and led Neil outside into the chilly night.

    When they returned they found Adam and Ronan awake, wrapped up in each other’s arms and watching another movie. At their arrival Adam shut the movie off and stood up.

“I say it’s time we head in. Thanks for coming over,” Adam said looking from Neil to Andrew and back to Neil when Andrew said nothing. “Let us know when you want to do this again.”

    Neil wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this again or if Andrew wanted to either but he put on a smile and nodded at Adam. He looked to Ronan briefly and saw Ronan staring at Andrew again. Both Ronan and Andrew were staring each other down and for a few moments no one moved or said anything until Andrew turned his back to them and walked outside. Neil thanked them and followed in Andrew’s footsteps.

    In the car Andrew tried to blast out whatever his conscious was spewing but Neil turned the volume down while they drive their way back. Neil considered asking Andrew the same question but bit his tongue and watched the scenery remain green, tall and suffocating. He memorized the way back in case they chose to return.

“Magic?” Neil asks, curious.

“Magic,” Andrew says, simply, as a matter of fact.

   

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love and protect THE ENTIRE GAYNG. And most of all: Andrew Minyard.


End file.
